Sonic and Friends Trapped in Haven City
by Sonamy15
Summary: Set after Lost In Mobius, Sonic and his friends get stuck in Haven City. Can Jak and Daxter help them get home?
1. Chapter 1 TIHC

When Sonic and the others fell out of the portal to Haven City, Daxter didn't look to pleased. "What the fu.. I mean what the HELL are you doin' here?" Daxter said changing his language when he realised Tails was there. "Eggman shoved me and Amy tried to save me but fell in" Sonic said. "And we went in after them" Knuckles and Tails said. Daxter seemed a little calmer when they explained but he still looked pissed off. "Lets go find Keira or our Tails as Sonic thinks. She'll help us" Jak said. And Sonic nodded. "So Eggs shoved ya in that portal then" Daxter said and just stayed quiet. He seemed annoyed Eggman had beat him. Daxter let out an annoyed sigh. "Cover the kids ears would ya?" He said to Sonic. "My little bro's?" Sonic asked. "No Tails' ears" Daxter said. "Yeah my little brother" He said and covered Tails' ears.

"That fat fuckin' bastard! First he killed me then he shoves you guys here. Bastard!" Daxter said. And Sonic stared at Daxter as did Amy and Knuckles. "You swear?" Amy said shocked. "Yeah I'm old enough" Daxter responded. And then Sonic removed his hands from a confused Tails, Who strangely enough herd none of the conversation minus the fact foxes having brilliant hearing. "Come on lets go to The Naughty Ottsel" Daxter said walking on. "Wait it just hit me Sonic, Tails you're brothers. I never would have guessed. Cause you're a hedgehog and he's a fox" Daxter said. "We're just buddies. We're not actually brothers. Well we're not blood related. I kinda adopted Tails when he was really young" Sonic said messing Tails' front bangs up.

"So what is The Naughty Ottsel?" Amy asked. "Oh it's a bar. My bar." Daxter said. "But Sonic's fifteen and am twelve and Tails is eight we cant drink" Amy said. " How old are ya Knux?" Daxter said. "Sixteen" He responded. "Ya might be ok" Daxter said. And Knuckles just shrugged. "How far is the bar?" Sonic said. "Not to far Sonic. I think we're nearly there" Jak said looking ahead. "I can see her" Daxter said running. And then the others started to run. "Damn! I've missed this bar so much" Daxter said as he walked through the front door. Sonic whistled. "Classy place" He said. There was an orange female ottsel behind the bar, cleaning. She looked sad until she herd Daxter. "My little baby! Where have you two been? You've been gone for ages" She said and got from behind the bar and walked up to Daxter.

She was the same size as him near enough. She wore hot pants, and had a green top on and a little red neck accessory and she had blue finger less gloves on and had blonde hair and a purple headband in. "Hi Tess" Jak and Daxter said. "It's a long story where we was" Jak said and explained. "So these other guys and the girl are from that other world Mobius" Tess said. "Yeah baby they are." Daxter said and she giggled. "We'll let them introduce themselves" Jak said. And the pink hedgehog walked over to Tess and bent down and curtsied. "Hi Tess, I'm Amy. Amy Rose. Future Mrs Sonic the hedgehog" Amy said and Tess said Hi back and laughed as the blue hedgehog blushed and put his hand over his face and after the embarrassment he introduced himself.

He bent down to reach Tess and offered his hand and she shook it. "Hi Tess , I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. Or the cool dude with the 'tude" He said chuckling. "So Amy is your future wife then? You're lucky you found someone as pretty as her. She's quiet a catch" Tess said giggling and Sonic's eyes went small and he blushed and the chuckled which made Tess giggle a little. "Great girl Daxter. She's so bubbly and cheery" Sonic said and Tess blushed a little and Daxter grinned. Then the young two tailed fox introduced himself and the Echidna did as well. "So what are you guys doing here?" Tess asked. "This evil guy called Dr Eggman shoved me into the portal we used to send Jak and Daxter back and Amy fell in trying to save me and Knuckles and Tails jumped in to try and get us back" Sonic said.

"So we're lookin' for Keira to help us out" Daxter said. "Ok I'll see if I can find her and sit at the bar guys and Daxter will serve you" Tess said and Daxter grumbled cause he wanted a drink too. Daxter gave Tails and Amy some water. And served Knuckles a beer who took his gloves off so he could pick up the glass and drink. " Sonic you want one?" Daxter said. " Urm.." Sonic couldn't think. "Come one Sonic. It will help you relax" Knuckles said. "But am only fifteen!" He said. Knuckles mumbled chicken under his breath and Sonic herd and got annoyed. " I aint no chicken you Knucklehead!" Sonic said. "Give me what he's got" Sonic said. And Daxter poured him a beer and Sonic finished it after a while. Then fell off the bar stool. He was wasted and Knuckles started to laugh. "Amiee! Stop laughin' at me!" Sonic slurred. "AMY?" Knuckles yelled. "Jeez Sonic. You're a light weight" Daxter said chuckling.

And Sonic staggered over to Tails " Shails you- you- you've been a good friend and man I love ya." Sonic said hugging Tails. Tails was confused. And then Sonic tried to rub Tails' soft ears and Tails moved. "Fine screw you Shails! How long do ya think it will take me to run this city" Sonic said still drunk. "Please don't run Sonic you'll hurt yourself" Amy said. "Knucklulz ya cant boss me around" Sonic said. "I'm Amy! NOT KNUCKLES!" She yelled. "Daxteer that's Knucklulz isn't it?" Sonic asked. "No it's Amy and how come when you're drunk you cant say no ones names properly?" Daxter said. "Jak tell Daxteer to stop yellin'" Sonic said and then burst into song. "Figures he can say Jak's name right. And at least he it's insulting anyone like I do when I'm drunk" Daxter said. "Rolling around at the speed of sound! Got places to go "hic" gotta follow my rainbow!" Sonic sang and continued to sing in the back ground.

"What the.." Tess said as soon as she came down with Keira. "How many did you give him!" Tess yelled at Daxter. "One I swear. He's a light weight" Daxter said. "Hi Tessss is that Keyraw?" Sonic said still drunk after he finished singing. "Yes" Tess said. He started to sing live and learn in the background and then ran over to Tails trying to get him to join in. Surprisingly he didn't collapse but he'd have a hangover tomorrow or when he sobered up. Keira saw Jak and ran up to him and kissed him and Sonic ran to Knuckles still thinking he was Amy. "Amiee kiss me!" He said trying to kiss Knuckles. "If you touch me I'll punch you Sonic. AND IT'S KNUCKLES!" Knuckles yelled.


	2. Chapter 2 TIHC

Sonic was still drunk and still trying to kiss Knuckles. "Amiee come here I wanna tell ya something" Sonic said slurring and Knuckles sighed and leaned in closer to Sonic. Knuckles was annoyed. "What?" Knuckles said. "Amiee you've never looked more bootiful" Sonic said. "I AM NOT AMY! YOU BLUE IDIOT!" Knuckles yelled. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Knuckles yelled as Sonic played with Knuckles' dreadlocks. Sonic leaned in and kissed Knuckles on the lips, still thinking Knuckles was Amy and then giggled like a little kid when you asked them if they like someone. Knuckles blushed as Sonic tried to move behind Knuckles. "WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Knuckles yelled at Sonic. "Playin' with your quills Amiee" Sonic replied and Knuckles span around on the bar stool. "Aw! I was playin' with your quills Amiee I thought ya would like it" Sonic said. "Ok I've had enough!" Knuckles said and punched Sonic in the face and he passed out.

"Well that sorted him out" Knuckles said grinning. And Amy saw Knuckles hit Sonic and boy was she pissed off. "KNUCKLES!" She yelled and held her arm out. "Wait.. What is she doing?" Daxter said panicking. "Summoning her Piko Piko Hammer" Tails said moving closer towards Jak and he held on to Jak who let Tails cause he was only a kid. "PIKO WHAT?" Daxter yelled. "Piko Piko Hammer so that means we're doomed" Tails said. Amy's hand was held out and then her trusted Piko Piko Hammer fell into her grip. "FUCK! THAT'S HER HAMMER! GAHH! ITS HUGE!" Daxter yelled. Amy ran towards the bar and Daxter got from behind the bar and ran to Jak and Tails. " KNUCKLES! DON'T TOUCH MY DARLING SONIC!" Amy yelled and jumped on the bar and lifted the hammer back and Knuckles just prepared to jump out of the way.

" Someone stop her before she wrecks the bar and kills Knuckles" Daxter said and Jak ran towards her. "JAK!" Daxter yelled. Jak ran up to the bar and jumped up to Amy. She was about to bring her hammer down when Jak grabbed it before it hit anything or Knuckles. "Put the hammer away Amy cause Dax doesn't want any of the bar destroyed and you cant attack anyone with THAT indoors" Jak said. "Yeah ya almost destroyed my fuckin' bar with your psycho mode hammer crap!" Daxter yelled and she jumped off the bar and so did Jak to hold her back so she wouldn't kill Daxter and Daxter screamed and hid behind Tails. "DON'T LET HER KILL ME!" Daxter screamed. "Dax you need to learn to keep your mouth shut sometimes or you'll get yourself killed" Jak said and Daxter mocked him and Jak frowned. " Mock me again and I'll let her get you" Jak said grinning.

"Oh you don't mean that" Daxter said to Jak once he calmed Amy down. " So what did you what me for?" Keira asked. "Oh yeah I almost forgot. We thought you might be able to help us get Sonic, Amy, Tails and Knuckles home" Jak said. " I could try and invent something to help them get home cause I don't think our portals will work in getting them home unless I modified one" Keira said. "Here take Tails he's smart too and he might help you learn more about these Mobians" Jak said. "Do you want to come with me Tails?" Keira asked and Tails nodded. And they went outside. "So Tails how old are you?" Keira asked. "I'm eight how old are you?" Tails said. " Nineteen So what do you do in Mobius?" She asked him. " Well I invent things and go on adventures with my buddy Sonic to stop this evil guy in our world called Dr Eggman" Tails said. "Great! So what do the others do?" She asked him. " Well Sonic runs around looking for new adventures and Amy chases him, to try and get him to marry her and Knuckles just guards the Master Emerald" Tails said. " Sounds like a fun place to live. So do you think you could help me with the portal Tails?" Keira asked. " I could try Keira" He said smiling and Keira smiled back. They walked back into the bar. And Torn walked in. "What the hell you doin' in here? I thought you didn't like me" Daxter said. "I don't but I came to talk to Jak" Torn said. "Oh great! Ya still don't like me" Daxter said.

"So Torn what do you want to talk about?" Jak asked him. "Look lets just cut to the chase kid. There are these weird rocks around the city that give off this bright light and I think this weird rocks have something to do with this colourful rats in here" Torn said. " Hey! I had nothing to do with the rocks!" Daxter yelled. "Not you! You orange squirrel! Those rats!" Torn said pointing at Sonic who only just came around. He placed his hand on his head and groaned. "Dude easy on the noise. And I aint no rat! I'm a hedgehog." Sonic said. "Hmph! Whatever and also people have reported seeing a black and red rat with one of the rocks in it's hands" Torn said. "SHADOW!" Sonic yelled then groaned. "Hangover much Sonic?" Daxter asked chuckling behind the bar again and Sonic got up and pushed Daxter off the bar. Daxter climbed up the bar and frowned at a grinning Sonic. " Don't you dare laugh" Daxter said.

"Hmph! The rat knows how to deal with Daxter" Torn said. And Sonic walked over to Torn. " Look mister I told ya I'm not a rat I'm a hedgehog and so is the pink girl. And the yellow kid is a fox and the red guy is a echidna." Sonic said. "What's your name blue boy?" Torn asked. "Sonic. Sonic the HEDGEHOG! You?" Sonic said. "I'm Torn" Torn said. " So what do you want Sonic?" Torn asked. "I know that black and red guy, he's a hedgehog like me and his name is Shadow. Why do you want him Torn?" Sonic said. " I don't the KG do. Cause he's been shooting some guards." Torn said. " We should get him before the KG get him" Jak said. "Are you trying to get wanted by the KG again Jak?" Torn asked. "Maybe.. Depends. And they wont catch me if I take a zoomer so ill be fine" Jak said. " Sonic do you want to come?" Jak said as Daxter came from the bar and ran up to Jak's shoulder. " Sure whatever" Sonic replied.

" But Kg will be firing at you for helping this Shadow guy doesn't Sonic need some armour or something" Torn said and Jak found some armour and gave it to Sonic. " Heavy isn't it?" Sonic said. " It might be too big but it will protect you" Jak said and Sonic put it on. Tails walked up to Sonic and gave him some goggles and Sonic looked puzzled. " You'll fit in more and so nothing will fly in your eyes like debris or dust" Tails said. " Thanks buddy" Sonic replied. And Sonic , Jak and Daxter walked outside the bar. "So what's a zoomer?" Sonic asked looking around. " That is" Daxter said pointing to the hover scooter type vehicle. " Cool" Sonic said. Whistling at the vehicle. Jak got on first and then Sonic. " Hold on" Jak said and Sonic held on Jak's waist as they started up. They was going to go and find Shadow and hopefully they wasn't too late when they got there. Torn had gave them directions so they wouldn't get lost. They was on their way.


	3. Chapter 3 TIHC

It didn't take too long for them to get there, the zoomer was pretty fast. "I can see Shadow!" Sonic said he had put his goggles so nothing would go in his eyes. "Stop!" Sonic said. "WHAT! ARE YOU FUCKIN' INSANE! THE KG WILL KILL US!" Daxter yelled. "Shadow! Follow us!" Sonic yelled and Shadow shot a few guards and followed Sonic. "Stop shooting guards!" Sonic yelled and groaned again. "Ouch! My head" Sonic groaned. "Who are these two with you Faker?" Shadow said taking a shot. "What don't ya recognise us? Don't we look familiar?" Daxter asked. "Daxter? Jak?" Shadow said. "Bingo!" Daxter said. "Wait. So this is what you normally look like?" Shadow said. "Yes, you're not disappointed are ya?" Jak said chuckling. " No not all" Shadow said. "So how did you get here Shadow didn't the portal close?" Jak asked. " Yes but I stole Eggman's portal gun and to come to your world. Then I chaos controlled myself in a few different locations to find you until I got into some trouble with these guards" Shadow said. "So what's with the goggles Faker?" Shadow asked. "Tails gave 'em to me" Sonic said. Sonic could hear some buzzing sound and so could everyone else.

"What's that buzzin' noise?" Sonic asked confused. "I think it's your goggles dude" Daxter said. "Sonic can you hear me?" a voice said. "Tails? Yeah sure I can. What did ya do with these goggles?" Sonic said. "Modified them so we can communicate with you" Tails said. "Cool so we're comin' back now" Sonic said. "Do you have Shadow with you?" Tails asked. "Yeah and we're bringin' him back to The Naughty Ottsel" Sonic said. "Ok cya when you get back" Tails said. "Cya Tails" Sonic said then the buzzing and communication stopped. "What's The Naughty Ottsel?" Shadow asked. "My bar Shads" Daxter said. "Great I could do with a drink" Shadow said. "Not me I ain't drinkin' again" Sonic said putting his hand on his head. "Wuss" Shadow mumbled and Sonic got annoyed. "I ain't no wuss Faker" Sonic said. "Seriously I can't remember what I did" Sonic said. "Ya don't well I'll refresh your memory. Ya got wasted off one beer and got everyone's names wrong except Jak's, Ya tried to stroke Tails' ears and then started singin' two different songs: one about escaping a city and one sayin' live and learn in it, then ya ran to Knuckles and tried to kiss him, then played with his dreads and the kissed him on the lips and kept calling him "Amiee" and then he punched ya in the face and ya passed out" Daxter said and Shadow started laughing something Sonic had never herd Shadow do. "I feel sick" Sonic said it was mix of kissing Knuckles and the hangover.

Sonic started turning green and Daxter noticed this. "JAK! Stop the zoomer he looks like he's gonna hurl" Daxter said and Jak stopped the zoomer and Sonic got off and ran to some bushes and threw up. "Bet that's a mix of the hangover and what he's just found out" Daxter said. They waited a few minutes or so for Sonic to stop throwing up. And when he did his eyes was streaming and they asked weather he wanted to run or get back on the zoomer and he said he'd get back on the zoomer. He blushed still not feeling too great, the hangover finally kicking in. He was turning green again. "I think he's gonna be sick again Jak" Daxter said. "No I'll be fine" Sonic lied and he made it to The Naughty Ottsel without being sick. "Good job finding Shadow Sonic" Knuckles said to walking up Sonic outside and Knuckles playfully hit Sonic on the back which made Sonic throw up again. Knuckles jumped out of way. "Gross dude you almost threw up on my shoes" Knuckles said. "Sorry.." Sonic said. "You have a hangover don't you?" Knuckles said and Sonic nodded. And went inside the bar and sat at a stool and placed his head down. "What's wrong sugar?" Tess asked. "Hangover" Sonic mumbled. "Here something that will help you out" Tess said and poured a glass of water and placed a tablet in the water and it dissolved and Sonic stared at the glass with red/pink coloured liquid in it. "This better not be more alcohol" He said. "No it's not I'm not like that. It's something to cure hangovers and stuff. Alka-Seltzer it's called and Daxter uses it and it works for him try it" She said and he picked the glass up and drank it. "Give it a few minutes and you'll feel a little better trust me" She said. "Thanks. Why are ya being so nice to me? Why do ya trust me? Ya barely know me" Sonic said looking down. "Because you're not evil and you seem like a nice guy. And you helped Jak out and helped bring Daxter back to life" Tess said and Sonic's eyes went small and he looked at her shocked. "How do you know that?" He asked. "Daxter told me" She said. "Thanks for saving his life I don't know how to repay you" She said and then Shadow sat down. "Oh you're the new guy" Tess said. "Hello" Shadow said. "Hi" She responded. "Tess this is Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog" Sonic said his hangover slowly disappearing. "Hi Shadow can I get you a drink?" Tess asked. "Yes Tess I'll have a beer" Shadow said. "Ok coming up" She said giggling.

"What really brings you here Shads?" Sonic asked. "The guns? Or Chaos emeralds?". "To get you lot back and to see what Jak's world looks like and so far I like it" Shadow said. And then Tess placed a beer in front of Shadow and he slowly drank it, until he finished it. "Unlike you Faker I don't get drunk off one beer because I am the ultimate life form" Shadow said. "Yeah, yeah I get it you're the ultimate and I'm a lightweight with beer. Don't rub it in" Sonic said. And then Torn came over to Shadow. "I see the rat survived you're not as weak as I.." he was stopped as Shadow put his gun near Torn's neck. "What did you call me? And I am not weak! I am the ultimate life form Shadow the hedgehog" Shadow said still holding his gun to Torn's neck. "Ok you're a hedgehog, Calm down would you? Sonic calm your friend or brother down!" Torn said annoyed "Shadow leave him alone he's just messin' and Shadow isn't my brother, Tails is" Sonic said. "Ok I'll let him calm down and talk to him later I think that's the best thing to do" Torn said. "Yes it is" Shadow said while asking for another beer. When it was placed down he started to drink. "Keep them coming" He said after. "You're gonna get drunk" Sonic said. "I am the ultimate I don't get drunk" Shadow said. "Yeah whatever I bet you 20 rings after 5 or 6 beers you'll be wasted" Sonic said "Ok deal so if your right I have to give you 20 rings?" Shadow said and Sonic nodded. Sonic was chuckling thinking after 5 or 6 Shadow would get drunk but unfortunately he was wrong because after 10 or more he was only tipsy. Maybe he was the ultimate at everything. "I hate you" Sonic mumbled while giving Shadow 20 rings. Shadow just had a cocky grin on his face because he won.


	4. Chapter 4 TIHC

Keira and Tails entered the bar and Keira stormed over to Jak. "Hi Keira how.." Jak was stopped. "Wait before you speak explain this!" She said and held up a wanted poster with his, Daxter and Sonic's faces on it. "Boy its faster to get wanted here than I thought" He mumbled. "What?" She yelled. "Forget it. We kinda helped someone out who was wanted" He said. "Wait why did you do that? And what is this person wanted for?" She asked him. "Because I trust him and he's my friend and he's wanted for shooting KG" Jak replied keeping his cool. "Where is he? Did you bring him back here?" She asked frantically and he nodded. "Why? He could turn on us and kill us" She said getting angry. "Go talk to him then ask why he did it. He might have a reason. He's over there" Jak said pointing to the black and red hedgehog at the bar and Keira scrunched up the wanted poster and threw the scrunched up ball at Jak and stormed off straight towards Shadow who was still sat at the bar.

"Do you realise you're wanted?" She said to Shadow. He was kind of drunk now. He looked up at her. " "hic"By Who Toots?" Shadow said. "Firstly The Krimzon Guards. Secondly don't call me Toots!" She said annoyed. "Toots? I've been hanging around Sonic too much" Shadow said still drunk but realising what he called Keira. "I am wanted because I shot some guards. Keira? I presume." Shadow said. "Yes it's Keira and I just want to know why you shot them? Did they attack you?" She asked. "No they didn't attack me and why did I shoot them? Because it was fun!" He said grinning. "But they didn't even touch you, So why start trouble?" She asked. "I felt like it and I do what I feel like" he replied. She looked at him disgusted. "Why did you ask me a question when you was prepared for the answer I'd give you?" He said as she walked away from him. She didn't answer him and went over to Jak instead. "Jak why did you help him out?" She said. "I told you before, he's my friend" Jak replied. Her eyes filled up with tears. "I don't trust him Jak. He said he killed them for fun. I think your trusting him to soon. I'm scared Jak what if he kills you. Maybe you should get to know him more before you trust him." She said now crying.

"But he helped me out to get Dax help as well as Rouge and Amy" Jak said. "Who's Rouge?" Keira said drying her eyes. "Oh she's this 18 year old I know she's.." He stopped after he saw Keira's eyes narrow. "Don't look at me like that! She's a bat and she's my friend" Jak said. "Ok I believe you but I think you should give it time before you trust him" She said and he sighed but agreed. Then she kissed him and Daxter came over. "Woah! Break it up loverboy! Keira can I just lend Jak for a sec?" Daxter said. "Sure" She replied. And Daxter lead Jak outside. "What we doing out here?" Jak asked. "Don't worry I ain't gonna make out with ya" Daxter said chuckling and Jak just stared at him. "Please don't tell me ya thinkin' about me doin' that. Cause I don't go that way buddy! So wipe that creeped out look off ya face" Daxter said. "What? I don't either! Seriously what the.. Why would I think about that!" Jak said. "Ok don't get pissed off at me!" Daxter said. "What! I am not" Jak replied. "Ok! We can argue over nothin' or we can talk your decision" Daxter said. "Ok what did you want to talk about?" Jak said. "What did Keira show ya? I just wanna know?" Daxter said. "You interupted our conversation to ask that? I could of told you later" Jak said. "Pfft! Please how many "Conversations" include lockin' lips? Cause if they did we would be afraid of speakin' to each other" Daxter said. "True but that's not the point." Jak paused as he looked at Daxter's eager face waiting to know the truth. "Fine I'll tell you. It was a wanted poster" Jak said. "And?" Daxter replied. " Me, you and Sonic was on it" Jak said. "Let me guess for helpin' Shads out?" Daxter said and Jak nodded. "Boy they printed the wanted posters out fast didn't they?" Daxter said. "I thought the same thing" Jak said.

"Well that means that we have less time to get 'em all back before the KG kills us and Sonic and Shadow" Daxter said. "We have to tell Keira this too" Jak said and walked the bar again to get Keira. "We have a lot less time now to get them back since Me, Sonic and Dax and Shadow are wanted" Jak said. "I'll get Tails and we'll try to see if we can learn about re programing them" Keira said and then went and got Tails. When she got Tails they got on a zoomer and drove off. Sonic came outside to Jak and Daxter. "So what's the poster about that Keira showed ya?" He asked them. "It turns out we're wanted, dead or alive for helpin' Shads out. After he killed some KG" Daxter said. "What? I'm wanted dead or alive? Whoa! That's new" Sonic said. "Wait so ya haven't been wanted dead or alive before?" Daxter said. "No not at all" Sonic said. "Goody two shoes. I have mixed feelin's about ya now" Daxter said. "What kinda hero gets wanted dead or alive 24/7?" Sonic asked. "An action hero Blue! An action hero" Daxter said. "Damn it some shades would make this moment much cooler" Daxter said frowning. "Dax we're action heroes and not actor" Jak said. "I know but they do it in movies and stuff and it woulda looked cool" Daxter said and Sonic just sighed and Jak rolled his eyes. "Oh screw you guys! I woulda looked awesome and great" Daxter said turning away from them folding his arms. "Don't do that ya look like a girl" Sonic said. Daxter turned back to them and unfolded his arms. "Don't make me crawl up you and punch ya in the face" Daxter said. Sonic just shrugged. "So what we waitin' for Jak?" Sonic asked. "To see if Keira and Tails can figure out the portal and get it to send you back to your world" Jak said. "How long will it take?" Sonic asked. "Hopefully soon" Daxter said and Jak slapped the back of Daxter's head. Daxter rubbed his head and frowned at Jak and bared his sharp teeth. "Don't make me bite ya" Daxter growled. "I know you wouldn't" Jak replied. "I might who knows" Daxter said. Jak ignored him. "So getting back to your question Sonic, It could take hours or a few days or something we're not sure" Jak said. "Better be quick or we're gonna die" Daxter said staring at a wanted poster.


	5. Chapter 5 TIHC

**Leo doesn't belong to me he belongs to someone else!**

They decided to walk back into the bar and sit and wait until Tails and Keira had figured out how to re program the portals. Daxter stood behind the bar with Tess and Jak and Sonic sat at bar stools next to Shadow. He poured himself and Jak a beer and asked Sonic if he wanted one but he said he'd just stick with water. "Fine suit yourself blue" Daxter said after taking a huge gulp of beer. Sonic picked up his glass of water and placed it to his lips getting ready to take a drink when Amy ran up to him and glomped him making him drop his glass. "Amy! You made me drop my glass" He said annoyed. "Oh sorry let me get that" Amy said and asked Tess for a dustpan and brush and when Tess said she'd clean it up, Amy said she caused the mess so she'd fix it. And Amy bent down and brushed the glass up and then placed it in a bin and then wiped the water off the floor and as she did she started to talk to Sonic.

"I've been exploring the city and I came across some wanted posters with you guys on them, What happened? Heroes usually don't get on wanted posters" She said after cleaning the water off the floor and standing up. "We got done for helpin' Shads" Sonic replied. "I was shooting some Krimzon Guards, for fun so that's how I'm wanted" Shadow said. Amy's left eye twitched. "She's pissed off. Trust me I know" Daxter whispered to Sonic and Jak. "YOU IDIOT! WHY WAS YOU SHOOTING PEOPLE?" She yelled. "Cause it was fun" He said. "IDIOT! BECAUSE OF YOU SONIC JAK AND DAXTER ARE WANTED!" She yelled and jumped on a empty bar stool next to Shadow and was going to get her hammer out, when a young tanned teenage elf boy walked in the bar. He had green eyes and Black spiky hair with blue on the tips. He wore a red and white leather jacket and red finger less gloves on and had black leather pants on and red and white boots and he wore a chain with a golden crescent moon on it and had some hi tech goggles on his head with red lenses in them.

He sat down next to Jak. And looked at him and Daxter. "I know you two" He said. "Ya do?" Daxter said confused. "Yeah! You're kinda famous here! Your the boy who fell from the sky a few years back. Jak" He said. "Yeah I am" Jak said surprised, everyone knew some kid fell from the sky but no one ever guess it was him. "And your Daxter, the furry little ottsel who rescued Jak from that prison" The boy said. "Yeah you can say I rescued Jak. All ways great to meet a fan who knows what I am" Daxter said grinning. "So you know our names so all that's left is for you to introduce yourself" Jak said. "Oh sorry kinda forgot to do that" the boy chuckled. "Star struck?" Daxter said grinning. The boy laughed. "I'm Leo" He said shaking Jak and Daxter's hands. "I herd of these animals from another planet trying to get back home and I think I could could help you out" Leo said. "Do you know about rewirin' portals?" Daxter said. "Yeah I studied them for a while so I can reprogram the portal easily" Leo said. "Great kid let's grab a Zoomer and find Keira and Tails. Tess do you wanna come?" Daxter asked. "Hopefully ya don't already know Keira and Tess or that would be creepy" Daxter said chuckling and Leo chuckled. "No" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Great this is Tess" Daxter said gesturing to the female ottsel and then he introduced Sonic, Amy and Shadow and tried to find Knuckles but couldn't. "Where's Knuckles?" He asked. "He went find Tails" Amy said. "Right let's get that Zoomer, you'll meet Keira once we get there" Jak said walking outside. "Did you bring a vehicle Leo?" Amy asked. "Yeah Amy it's over there" He said gesturing to the Blue Zoomer with two huge golden crescent moons on it. Sonic whistled at the Zoomer. "A beauty isn't she?" Leo said. "Sure how fast does she go?" Sonic asked eager. "Can reach 100 or 140 Miles if you give it chance" Leo responded. "Zoomer's can't go that fast usually" Jak said. "I modified it" Leo said grinning. Sonic ran inside and grabbed his goggles. "Sorry guys but I HAVE to get a ride on THAT!" Sonic said and Leo grinned and when Leo got on he gestured Sonic to get on and Sonic got on behind him. "How can I get there?" Amy asked as both Jak's and Leo's Zoomer's were full. Jak got off his Zoomer and went and got Amy something and when he came back he handed her something. "Here, a Jet board" He said and handed her some goggles Tails had made for her, They had pink lenses and a red strap on them.

She put them on a put the Jet Board on the floor and stepped on it. "Are you sure you can ride a Jet Board?" Jak asked as he got back on his Zoomer. "Yeah it's like a hover board and I've been on something similar to this" Amy said. Jak nodded and then they all set of to find Keira and Tails after receiving coordinates from Tails. Sonic had two Chaos Emeralds, Amy had one and Shadow had two. They was worried what if they didn't have enough to get home, what if Tails and Knuckles didn't have any Chaos Emeralds. They'd only know soon.


	6. Chapter 6 TIHC

It didn't take too long to reach Keira and Tails and Knuckles' destination. They got off their Zoomer's and Daxter got a little scared after seeing lots of pools of dark eco surrounding the area. "Jeez! Ya coulda picked a better place to do this instead of the place that is surrounded by dark eco" Daxter said. "What if I fall in some of this dark eco again, What would happen to me?". "Wait you fell in this purple stuff before?" Shadow said. "Yup and I wasn't a Ottsel before I fell in" He said and glared at Jak. "You still annoyed about that?! Look it was an accident ok" Jak said and Daxter had "Sure whatever you say"look written all over his face.

Keira turned around. "Who's this?" She asked gesturing to the young tanned black haired teen. "Oh he's name is Leo and he'll be able to help you rewire this portal. He knows what to do" Jak said and Leo walked up to Keira , Tails and Knuckles and introduced himself and then him and Keira started to work on the portal while Tails and Knuckles stepped back and went over to Jak and the others. "So have you had any trouble with any creatures while trying to fix that portal?" Jak asked and Tails shook his head. "Jak have ya got any more of those hover board thingy's?" Sonic asked. "No only that one" He said and pointed to the one Amy had hold of. "Can I borrow it and a Zoomer too?" Sonic asked. "Yeah sure but there alot of parked Zoomer's around you could take or you could just drag someone off one" Jak said.

"Forget a Zoomer then I'm faster than the speed of sound anyway. But I can borrow the hover board thingy?" Sonic said and Jak nodded. "Amy can I have that board please?" Sonic asked her and she gave it to him. "By the way it's called a Jet board Sonic" She said and Sonic just grinned. "Yo Tails! Wanna race?" He yelled at Tails and gave Tails the Jet board and Tails placed the Jet board on the floor and some goggles over his eyes and stepped on the board. "3,2,1 GO!" Sonic yelled and set off and Tails followed "Where are we going?!" Tails yelled "Around here a few times buddy!" Sonic yelled back. "Boy he is fast!" Daxter said. After a kinda close race Sonic won and he was bored again. "Jak wanna race?" He asked. "Sure whatever" Jak said, it was something to do. He grabbed his Jet board from Tails and stood on it and Daxter got on Jak's shoulder as Jak put his goggles down and then Daxter did the same. "Ya ready guys?!" Sonic yelled and Jak looked at Daxter. "You ready?" He asked him. "Sure" Daxter replied. "Yeah we're ready!" Daxter yelled.

"Great! Count us down Amy!" Sonic yelled and she ran in between them and put her goggle's down. "3!" The boys gave a cocky grin to one other. "2!" They got set to go. "1!" And they sped past Amy and dust and a breeze came to her and she closed her eyes and her dress down. "So same Circuit or what?" Jak asked Sonic. "Yeah whatever" Sonic said. He was in the lead. "Jak imagine we're racin' to keep alive or for a cure like before" Daxter said and Jak nodded and sped up. "We could overtake him! Wow I can't believe what I said worked" Daxter said. And after a tough race and lots of overtaking, Surprisingly Sonic lost. Jak won thanks to a few shortcuts Daxter had yelled about straight into Jak's ear. So winning came with a cost after having your companion yelling into your ear the whole race. Your ears ringing or not being able to hear people properly for a a couple of minutes or hours unless you could find a way to pop your ears.

Daxter saw the pained look in Jak's face. "What's up did I yell in your ear to loudly while racin'?" Daxter said "WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU PROPERLY!" Jak yelled while rubbing his ear. "Ouch! I'll take that as a yes. Heh! Sorry" Daxter said covering his ear. "WHAT?!" Jak yelled. "FORGET IT!" Daxter yelled and Jak nodded reading Daxter's lips. Leo and Keira was still fixing the portal crossing wires over, When Daxter saw a Metal head and panicked as did Amy and she accidently back into Shadow in fear while he was near one of the dark eco pools and he fell in. "SHADOW!" She screamed and was going to jump in and rescue him. "NO! AMY DON'T!" Daxter yelled and she turned around. "B-but I knocked him in by accident" She said and started to cry. Sonic ran up to her and hugged her and Jak ran up to the metal head and attacked it until he defeated it. "I-is S-shadow d-d-dead?" Amy said crying. And Sonic looked to Daxter since he had no answer to her question. "He might be ok Amy. I mean I fell in that stuff but I'm ok minus goin' tall, dark and gruesome sometimes but if I stay away from dark eco I wont go dark" Daxter said.

And after Daxter's sentence Amy hugged Sonic tighter and cried more. She hugged him so tight he tried to wriggle out of her arms. "Too tight Amy" He said struggling to talk and breathe. "Sorry" She said and loosed her grip and then letting go of him. She gave up and collapsed to her knees and faced the floor her tears falling on the ground. "Amy there could still be a chance he's still alive" Jak said and then something shot out of the purple pool and fell on the floor covered with purple ooze. It started to cough and then put it's gloved hands on the floor and pushed itself into a sitting position. It opened it's eyes. Red it was Shadow. Sonic grinned trying to stop himself from laughing. And everyone stared at him. "What?! What the hell are you all staring at me for?!" Shadow yelled. Why did everyone look so big and taller than before. He looked at his hands tiny white fingerless gloves with black and red at the cuffs and small golden rings. Weird. Then he turned around a long black and red tail. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" He yelled.

Sonic burst out laughing and Shadow frowned. "Dude I don't know how to tell ya this but you're an Ottsel" Daxter said still staring. Amy got a little mirror out of her dress pocket and handed it to Shadow before glomping him in the process. "You're so cute!" She said and he just rolled his eyes and held the mirror to his face not believing what Daxter said and in the mirror was a black and red Ottsel with tiny white fingerless gloves and golden rings around it's wrist's and bright red eyes staring back at him and he screamed and Sonic continued to laugh until Shadow ran at him on all four and jumped at him. And surprisingly Sonic fell back and Ottsel Shadow punched Sonic cheek several times. And Sonic shoved the black and red Ottsel off him and picked him up with the scruff of his neck which didn't cause any pain. Shadow had his eyes shut and was punching and kicking the air.

"Aw! Your adorable" Sonic said. "PUT ME DOWN FAKER!" Shadow yelled opening his eyes and stopping attacking the air. "Heh! Who's got the upper hand now Faker" Sonic replied. "PUT ME DOWN OR YOU'LL HAVE A BULLET WOUND ON YOUR HEAD OR YOUR CHEST!" Shadow yelled. "Ok Cranky! Calm down would ya" Sonic said putting Shadow down. "You'd be Cranky if you had a irreversible curse put on you!" Shadow said and bared his new sharp teeth at Sonic. "Will I age in this form or what?" Shadow asked. "Well did you age before?" Jak asked. "No" Shadow responded. "So no you wont age" Daxter said. "Great I'm still the ultimate!" Shadow said. "Have ya nearly finished with the portal?" Sonic asked. "Nearly" Leo said using some eco to try and power the portal. "I can't wait until everyone sees you like this Shads" Sonic said and Shadow mumbled some curses and swore at Sonic who was kind of shocked by Shadow's outburst. "Fine I'll leave ya alone" Sonic said "That would be the best thing to do" Shadow said bringing a hand gun out that was now bigger than him. "Everything you do now is adorable" Sonic said chuckling and Shadow just crossed his arms and sighed. "Idiot" He mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7 TIHC

"Good news we've fix the portal" Keira said removing her goggles and Leo did the same. "Thanks for your help Leo" Keira said. "You're welcome maybe you, me, Tess , Jak and Daxter could keep in touch and I could visit you guys at the bar" Leo said. "I'd like that Leo ask the others I think they'd agree with me" She said. "How about it guys? Would you like to hang out and get to know each other?" He said. "Sure" Jak said. "Ya seem a nice guy" Daxter said. "I'd love to" Tess said. Leo had a huge grin on his face that he couldn't get rid of. Oh hanging out with the coolest people in Haven City sounded great. Leo wasn't really that popular in Haven when he was younger. The older kids, well any kid would bully him because of his knowledge. But finally he was fitting in and people actually liked him. But people was older now and wasn't immature little bastards.

"So I guess this is goodbye" Sonic said looking at the yellow portal. "Yo! Why is it yellow?" He asked puzzled. "Oh I used some yellow eco ,some green eco" Leo said. "Oh ok" Sonic said. "Just go straight through and don't turn back cause if anyone comes back through this portal they could change appearances or species. So Sonic if you came back you could be a elf or an Ottsel who knows" Leo said. Sonic walked up to Jak and Daxter and hugged them. "I'm gonna miss you guys" He said. "We'll miss ya too blue" Daxter said then Sonic smiled weakly and walked over to Tess and Keira. "Do ya think he looked like he could cry?" Daxter asked Jak and Jak nodded. "Cya ladies It's been nice meeting you" Sonic said and wiped a tear from his eye. The girls pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek. "Oh honey don't cry" Tess said. "Yeah Sonic things will be fine I promise" Keira said. "we'll miss you" The girls said and he said he'd miss them too. He walked to the portal and turned his back on everyone. He was crying now, He felt like he had known these guys for ages especially Jak and Daxter. He felt like he was loosing two really good friends.

Then Amy said her goodbyes to everyone crying. See this was the difference girls like Amy wasn't afraid to show their emotions but for guys like Sonic it was the hardest thing to do. She joined Sonic and then Tails and Knuckles said their goodbyes and joined Sonic and Amy and then they walked to Shadow. "So are ya comin' Shads?" Sonic said to the black and red Ottsel. "No" He said. "What?! Why?" Sonic asked Shadow. "Because I've found a place we're I can be myself and not get my memory erased by someone like Eggman and I like it here" Shadow said. "You can't!" Amy said crying. "I have made a decision and I'm sticking with it no one can change my mind" Shadow said. "But.. Shads.." Sonic said sadly. "Sorry Sonic I'm happy here" Shadow said. "You..you didn't call me Faker" Sonic said. "I thought we should part on good terms Sonic" Shadow said smiling a little. He looked really happy for once in his life. "But.. Shadow" Sonic said. He couldn't say much. "Don't worry maybe our paths will cross again some day and here" Shadow said and handed Sonic his special damn 4th Chaos Emerald and Sonic hugged him and whispered in his ear. "I'll miss you". Then Amy still crying hugged Shadow and Tails did too who was kinda sad and Knuckles hugged Shadow and patted Shadow on the back. "It's been great knowing ya" He said to Shadow. "You too" Shadow replied.

Tails and Knuckles went into the portal waving at everyone and then Amy did the same still crying. Sonic walked up to the portal and turned around. "Cya! Jak, Daxter, Tess, Keira and Leo It was great getting to know you and you too Shadow. Sayonara Shadow the Ottsel" Sonic said and rubbed his eyes. "Heh! Damn dust" He lied as he tried to stop crying. "I miss ya guys" He said nearly getting into the portal. "Wait! Here" Keira said and handed him something. A box. "What is it?" Sonic asked her confused as he looked at box. "It's a teleporter. It folds out and you and your friends could come and visit us all you want" She said. And a tear dripped down his face and he hugged her tight. "Thank you" He whispered and then let go and stepped into the portal and waved at everyone. And in a few moments he fell onto grass. "Sweet Mobius I'm home" He said sadly and checked the box boy it was tough not even broken and no scratches. He ran to Amy and the other Mobians waiting for him. "What's that box?" Tails asked. "Keira gave it to me. It's a teleporter" Sonic said. "Where's Shadow?" Rouge asked. "Something happened to him and then he decided to stay in Haven City" Sonic said. "I want to see him" Rouge said and flew towards the open portal in their world and disappeared. Knuckles looked devastated and Sonic could tell. "Buddy you do what your heart tells ya and I'll guard the Master Emerald" Sonic said and Knuckles nodded. "Thanks Sonic" He said and glided into the portal and then it shut. Sonic didn't know what to do he'd lost three of his friends today and he felt lost but at least he could visit them. "Do you think they'll be fine?" Amy asked. "Yeah I'm sure they'll be fine" Sonic replied.

Just then a female tanned elf fell to the floor of Haven City. She had white hair and bluey green eyes and wore a black and pink jumpsuit with the pink heart zip down a bit showing some cleavage. She had white fingerless gloves with a pink heart on the cuff. And she wore long boots white with a pink streak going down one side and the heart still remained on the tip of the toe. She looked behind her with disappointment like she was expecting to see something. "No wings huh? Oh Jak baby! Daxter honey! How you been?" the female said. "Huh do we know.. Rouge?" Jak said. "Of course it is" She replied. "So going through that portal made me a pointy eared human" She said. "Elf Rouge" The black Ottsel said from Keira's shoulder. "And you are cutie?" She asked the Ottsel. "Oh come on don't I look familiar?" the Ottsel asked. She looked closer at the details. "Shadow? Is this what happened to you?" Rouge asked him. "Yes I'm half Otter, half Weasel or Ottsel" He said and jumped off Keira's shoulder and went up to Rouge and climbed up to her shoulder. "I never thought I would see you again" Shadow said and she giggled. "You can't get rid of me that easily" Rouge said and then a peach male elf fell through the portal and then it closed. He had red dreadlocks and purple eyes and he wore a yellow shirt with a white crescent sideways moon on it and he wore a red leather jacket with yellow and green stripes on it. He had white fingerless gloves on and they showed his knuckles off. He had red and yellow boots with white spikes on and the boots was green at the top. "Rouge I had to come find you" the male said. "Knuckles? What did you come for?" She asked him curiously. "Because I want to be with you. I..I love you" He said and she blushed a little. "I..I love you too" She said back.

"Where can you live?" Jak asked Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow and they just shrugged. "Ya can't just wonder the streets come live with us" Daxter said and Jak, Keira and Tess agreed. "So where do you live?" Rouge asked. "The Naughty Ottsel Rouge it's a bar" Shadow said. "I like the sounds of the name sounds like a good place" She said. "Come one then lets go" Daxter said they all set off. It didn't take to long for them to reach the bar and when they went inside Shadow jumped off Rouge's shoulder and climbed up the bar. "I am home" He said grinning. Knuckles and Rouge walked in holding hands. "So where was we?" He asked and she giggled and winked flirtatiously. "We both told each other we loved each other so all that's left is.." She was interrupted by Knuckles pressing his lips to her's and she stood there eye's wide and slowly shut her eyes. "Remember our first kiss?" Keira said to Jak and he smiled. "Who could forget" He said smiling and then they kissed. "Damn it nearly everyone's kissin'" Daxter said. "We'll don't want to be the odd one out. Come here baby!" He said to Tess and grabbed her as she was walking away and span her around into his arms, dipped her down a bit and kissed her gently. "Get a room! All of you!" Shadow said pouring himself a beer. "Don't be so grumpy" Rouge giggled. "Whatever" Shadow said and drank his beer.

The end


End file.
